Pokemon Black And White: Lively Senshi
by taffybratz
Summary: "Who are you?" N Asked. Getting a strange vibe from the girl in front of him. She glanced at him with a smile "My name is Sailor Earth" She introduced. Everyone thought they knew her when it turned out she was actually from another dimension, but who would've guessed that Touko, the Hero of Truth was actually a Hero already? Pairings: ToukoxN CherenxBianca
1. Chapter 1

Touko looked around, Three Light fans were everywhere and man when Usagi said to bring ear plugs for protection she wasn't kidding. at this point if she didn't have ear plugs she'd be deaf! Her eyes then began to scan the large crowd for her big brother and future sister in-law, Touko is wearing a purple dress that goes a few itches above her knees with silver wind patterns on it with silver high heels.** No their not really silver just silver colored, like how some stores have shoes that are a certain grey color and look silver **

Guess it'd be better to explain everything from the start eh? Well first off her name is Touko Chiba and she's sixteen years old. she is Mamoru Chiba's younger sister.

Yep. you heard me, younger sister. just about a year ago she had found out she was a Sailor Senshi. A Soldier of love and justice that must protect the earth from anything that threatens it. by day she is Touko Chiba, a regular girl who attends Juuban High School. by night however she is Sailor Earth and fights alongside her comrades and leader,

It turned out her and Mamoru were brother and sister in their past life too only they were called Prince Endymion and Princess Endymion, though unlike how most people think fairytales always have a happily ever after, her brother and Usagi were not so lucky. Prince Endymion died while trying to protect his love. Princess Serenity. while Sailor Earth/Princess Endymion tried to save them but in the end got stabbed in the heart by Queen Beryl.

Though when they were reborn as Touko and Mamoru Chiba when they was younger their parents died in a car accident however Touko managed to live by unlocking the car door and jumping out. whilst Mamoru was not so lucky although he did survive and had no injury's he did get amnesia. now Touko is trying to bring at least one or two memories back so he can remember what his life was like before the accident happened.

Touko sighed and blew a piece of hair out of her face when screams were heard, she turned around to see a Youma. the brunette brought out her henshin wand and hid so she could transform,

Once fully transformed, Sailor Earth came out of the shadows with her arms crossed.

May the ass whipping began...

**Meanwhile...in another world...**

* * *

><p>"Concordia!" Athena hissed at her blonde sister "Your dislocating my arm!"<p>

Concordia let go of Athena's arm then waved her on "Hey, It ain't my fault that N is oversleeping besides I need someone to pin the blame on for when I blow a air horn in his ear" The blonde said and giggled evilly.

At this the pink haired girl paled. she could never get why N and Concordia always annoyed each other but it always seemed that she destined to keep her brother and sister from injuring each other. "Y-You know I think I-I hear D-Dad calling my name" Athena said and would of left if she hadn't been grabbed by the wrist by Concordia who began to drag her once again. _"I'm beginning to think N was right when he said she was crazy..." _

Once they entered their little brother's room Concordia kept giggling. and it wasn't a good giggle. it was the symbol that the castle that they lived in may fall to pieces. worse thing of all. no one would know why it fell to pieces.

"Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun-" Concordia kept saying until Athena interrupted her.

"-What are you doing?"

"Singing the Jaws OST before he eats the people he's sneaking up on^-^"

Athena sweat dropped. her dad wasn't paying her enough to go through this or N since he's the victim of Concordia's randomness everyday.

The blonde then sneaked up to where her little brother was sleeping silently in his bed but looked around his room before doing so "Why does he get a bigger room than us?" She whined "It would help me prank you!"

_"Wait WHAT?!" _Athena stared at her sibling before making a mental note to now sleep with one eye open as Concordia slowly brought up the air horn she'd had been carrying however N woke up but wasn't that lucky seeing that as soon as he woke up she blew the air horn right in his ear. making him fall out of bed and rub his ear to check if it was bleeding,

N sighed in relief once he saw that his ear wasn't bleeding but then glared at his older sister "What the hell was that for?!" N Shouted at her angrily. "You could have blown my hearing!" by now the green haired teen was glaring daggers at the blonde.

"Eh?" Concordia shrugged "Hearing is overrated"

N shook his head before getting back into bed "Sisters..." He mumbled quietly before trying to go back to sleep when Athena said "You do know today is the day you become King of Team Plasma right?"

"Uh huh"

"And you don't care at all?"

"Uh huh"

"And your blocking me out aren't you?"

"Uh hu-Wait...WHAT?!" N Sat up and looked at his sisters "What time is it?" He asked.

"Nine o'clock" Concordia answered cheerfully.

"DAD'S GOING TO KILL ME!" N shouted as he got out of bed but before getting ready he glared at his blonde sister "You just HAD to place a boombox with wailord noises outside my bedroom door last night, Didn't you?!" and much to his dismay Concordia just shrugged with a grin on her face. he sighed and shook his head "Can you two leave the room so I can change?"

Concordia rolled her eyes "You didn't say the magic word" she said tauntingly. annoying her brother to the point his right eye began to twitch,

"No more paid" N said with his arms crossed and as soon as those words left his mouth Concordia's eyes widen and she left the room without a second thought,

Athena sweat dropped and turned to her brother "I'd try to stop her" the pink haired girl said.

N sighed heavily "I know, I know, but it's really no use since we're the only two sane ones left in the family." he told his older sister.

The pink haired girl nodded "See you in the throne room" and with that Athena left her little brother's room.

* * *

><p>"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" Sailor Moon shouted as she destroyed the Youma with her strongest attack and the word "Beautiful!" was it's last word before it turned to dust, The Senshi of the Moon sighed in relief before turning to her comrades, "Well that was easy!"<p>

Sailor Mars groaned as she walked up to her leader "That's easy for you to say Meatball head!" Sailor Mars said in a irritated tone "You weren't the one who was getting run over by people while trying to stop the freaking Youma from killing them!"

Sailor Earth put a hand on Sailor Mars's shoulder "Come on, Rei-chan give Usagi-chan a break tonight because we're all tired and we're all hungry, so lets just go home and eat" The Senshi of Earth suggested the let out a yawn, she rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked at Tuxedo Karmen, "I'll be home if you need me..." she would have begun walking along with the other Senshi if Sailor Mercury hadn't told them to stop.

"Wait!" Sailor Mercury called out making the rest of the Sailor Senshi turn around to look at her. the blunette began typing various things on her super computer "I think I've discovered where these Youmas are coming from!" the Senshi of Mercury exclaimed,

This made Sailor Venus look at her tiredly "Great...can you tell us where tomorrow?" the blonde asked her comrade sleepily.

The blunette laughed nervously "Actually...no...since it's something we should discuss now and something I need Sailor Pluto to look at." Sailor Mercury said and at the mention of her name, Sailor Pluto walked toward the mercurian princess. "Their coming another dimension?" Sailor Pluto blinked at this. "But the Time Gates say nothing of the sort about another dimension, only the past. present and future."

"Okay so if their from another dimension...HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DEFEAT WHATEVER IS SENDING THEM TO OUR WORLD?!" Sailor Mars questioned while crossing her arms with a piercing glare. Sailor Mercury laughed nervously and Sailor Pluto sweat dropped.

Feeling extremely uncomfortable by Sailor Mars's glare. Sailor Mercury began typing something on her Mercury Computer "There is a way to defeat this enemy but it could be very dangerous." The blunette said

"Oh really?" Sailor Neptune put her hand on her hip "Just how dangerous?"

"Extremely dangerous but in order to defeat this enemy we need to-"

"-Send one of us to that dimension and have them face the enemy alone while we stay here and fight the Youmas" Sailor Pluto finished for her blue haired comrade. a long pause of silence went by as everyone looked at each other, Sailor Moon stepped forward to volunteer but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Sailor Moon looked at the gloved hand before staring at her boyfriend "Mamo-chan" Sailor Moon said as she stared into his eyes.

"Usa-ko" Tuxedo Karmen replied before a staring contest begun. although they were just looking at each other the former Prince of Earth and the former Princess of the Moon understood each other completely. with or without words,

Sailor Earth bit her lip before sighing deeply "I'll go" she said with her hand raised in the air.

"What?!" Tuxedo Karmen said, in shock that his sister would offer to go to a other dimension where who knows what lives, Sailor Earth glanced at him and Sailor Moon before saying "You two should not be separated because number one. if in need you can combine the Silver and Golden crystals. reason number two is that Mamoru gets kidnapped too easily so yeah...you two should not be separated from each other."

Everyone nodded at the second reason while Tuxedo Karmen had a insulted look on his face. Sailor Jupiter turned to Tuxedo Karmen "Well...it is true that you do get kidnapped very easily." the Senshi of Jupiter stated and smiled sheepishly.

"But" Sailor Venus tilted her head in confusion "What if she needs us in battle?" Sailor Venus questioned

Sailor Mercury shook her head"From what I've discovered these Youmas maybe stronger than the ones being sent here but their not strong enough to kill someone, strong enough to wound a person very badly, but not strong enough to kill a person." Sailor Mercury explained to her fellow Senshi.

Sailor Pluto looked at Sailor Earth "Plus sine I've never try to open a gate to another world before you maybe there for a few months, am I clear?" Sailor Pluto told the brunette in front of her. a serious expression on her face.

"Crystal!" Sailor Earth said quickly with a nod as Sailor Pluto raised her staff up thus making the Garnet Rod glow brightly while something that looked a black door with white lining appeared in front of her. this made Sailor Earth gulp. she was about to walk near it when Sailor Moon said "Please...be careful" in a soft tone.

Sailor Earth glanced over her shoulder and gave her a V for Victory signal "Aren't I always Usagi-chan?"she said with a wink then looked at the door in front of her and with a deep breath. she walked through it and the last thing she seen was a flash of white light before she lost conscious.

_"Welcome to the world of Pokemon!" _A mysterious voice sounded.

**The moonlight carries the message of love, quote by Usagi Tsukino.**

* * *

><p>Why can't I do chapter 1's like a normal person?! T_T Eh, anyway this was chapter 1 and sorry that N. Athena and Concordia are OOC but for some reason it's how I always saw them since if it were reality I highly doubt they'd be in character and saying the exact same things from the video games otherwise it'd be a little awkward O.O therefore I made them the type of siblings that are random at some points however they will still be like their video game self's at some points. as for Touko since she never spoke when the player plays her we don't know her personality though I try to explain her death as Princess Endymion...the getting stab by Queen Beryl part was inspired by watching too much Sailor Moon Crystal at 2:oo in the morning O_O The next chapter will be better though so until then TTYL<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Touko! Touko wake up!" A impatient voice shouted at the brunette, making the Sailor Senshi jump and sit upright. Touko breathed heavily before looking at the boy in front of her and the room she was in.

_"Where am I?_" Could Setsuna actually make a mistake and send her into somebody's house and not another dimension? but then again how does he know her name?! Touko stared at him before finally asking the question she's been wanting to say since she woke up "Who are you?"

The boy stared at her weirdly then fixed his glasses "Umm...Cheren? you know,the guy you've known your whole life and live next door too?" The boy, Cheren crossed his arms "Come on Touko! Now's not the time to play dumb! Today's the day we finally get Pokemon!" he stated seriously even though the brunette could detect he was trying to hide the excitement in his voice, then her attention came upon a box with blue gift wrapping and a green ribbon tied into a bow. basically it looked like a Christmas present to the teen.

Curious as to what Pokemon are. Touko got out of bed and began walking toward the gift wrapped box however Cheren stopped her mid-way "Hold on Touko!" he said with his hand held high "Don't you remember we promised Bianca we'd wait for her?" Cheren stated and fixed his glasses.

"Uhh...yeah..." Touko replied awkwardly and laughed nervously "Guess I've gotten too excited for the Pokeman-"

"-Pokemon-"

"-Pokemon!" Touko sweat dropped. just what the heck is a Pokemon?! and who the heck is Bianca?! the former Princess of Earth sighed deeply _"Okay Touko...act cool...you only have to act this out until you defeat the enemy and can get your ass outta here! okay...I can do this..." _this was when Touko looked into a mirror and noticed her clothes were different, instead of the purple dress she was wearing the night before she was wearing a white t-shirt. light blue shorts. black combat boots. a black vest and a white and pink hat with a strange ball like thing which was also pink in the middle of the hat. the brunette's eye began to twitch. this mission is beginning to get to the point that after she's finish she's gonna retire or consult Setsuna about Time Paradoxes and tell her that some idiot from the future screwed up the past. _"SETSUNA! IF YOU CAN READ MINDS THEN TELL ME JUST WHERE THE HECK AM I AND WHAT ARE POKEMON!" _

"SORRY I'M LATE!" A voice shouted, making Touko jump a few feet. the brunette then turned around to see a girl with short blonde hair and green eyes. upon seeing her Touko thought _"This must be Bianca..." _

"Bianca, I've knew for ten years that you have no sense of time but seriously!" Cheren stated and took a step forward "Today's the day we get Pokemon from Professor Juniper"

Bianca bowed politely "I know, I know, sorry Cheren, sorry Touko," Bianca apologized to the two as she walked over to them,

Touko nodded "It's okay Bianca" she said and mentally sweat dropped, this is more confusing than the time she became Sailor Earth and was confused about the whole Senshi ordeal. now though. when she compares now to that day. she'd say that this is possibly the weirdest day of her life. Cheren and Bianca were talking however Touko was busy thinking to listen however she was brought back to reality when Bianca suggested "They came to Touko's house so Touko gets first pick"

"Naturally" Cheren walked up to them so now he was standing right beside Touko "The Pokemon are waiting for us in that box" he turned to the Senshi of Earth "OK, Touko. you go first and take a peek at the gift box. I want to meet the Pokemon right now!"

"Eh?" Touko looked at them then stared at the gift wrapped box _"Oh yeah...make me open it first in case it's a freaking bomb ._._" the former Princess of Earth picked up the card and quickly read'd it, the world is in danger! there is no time for reading! she then opened the gift box to reveal three red and white balls with a button in the middle, "Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig" she muttered as she read'd the labels, _"Guess I gotta pick one of them..." _

Cheren and Bianca began holding their breath as Touko bit her lip until she finally made her choice "I Choose...OSHAWOTT!" and as soon as those words left her mouth Cheren and Bianca sighed in relief,

**1 Hour Later...**

* * *

><p>Touko stared at Cheren confusedly "A Poke What?" she said in a confused tone, a eye brow raised as she stared at the boy in question.<p>

"I Challenge you to a Pokemon battle," Cheren smirked, "Since I have the type advantage against your Oshawott or did you forget everything from Trainer's School?" he taunted the brunette which in return made her glare at him,

"Okay! Number one, Oshawott has a name y'know!" she petted the Oshawott whom was currently sitting on her left shoulder "Ain't that right Kaito?

"Osha! osha wott!" Kaito said happily, Touko giggled at how cute the water type Pokemon was before turning her attention back on Cheren "No I did not forget everything we learned from Trainer's School!" she lied "So bring it on Cherry!"

* * *

><p>"Dang it! Snivy, use Tackle again!" Cheren yelled, wiping sweat off his forehead,<p>

Touko stared at him weirdly. why was he sweating knowing it was the Pokemon doing all the work and fighting? she shrugged then turned her attention on Kaito. "Dodge it Kaito!" Kaito dodged as Touko began to form a plan in her head. "Get behind Snivy quick!" Kaito quickly zips behind Snivy then saw Touko wink with her index finger twirling,

Understanding his trainer. Kaito did a flip back front. Snivy, thinking the water-type was still behind him, turns around and tackles but missed then came to a screeching halt, confused. "Wait-!" Cheren began and took a step forward,

"Now!" Touko ordered loudly,

Kaito then tackled Snivy harshly and Cheren screams as he and Snivy get smash into the wall. Snivy gave off one last weak and then fainted, "B-But we were suppose to win!" he winces and cracked his neck as he slowly got up. he glared at Touko "Did you have to slam me into the wall as well?!"

Touko picked up Kaito and hugged him before looking at Cheren, to which as a reply. she shrugged and said "Hey, you did say Pokemon and Trainer are one in battle so...YOU TWO BECAME ONE WITH DAH WALL OF DOOM! DUN DUN DUN!" Kaito laughed at his trainer's randomness.

Bianca raised her hand "My turn!" she walked up to Touko with a cheerful smile "Touko! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" This made Touko sweat drop,

Here we go again...

* * *

><p>N and Athena glared at Concordia who was laughing nervously as their dad kept talking on the xtransceiver, the two were getting to the point they was about to choke their blonde sister who cautiously took a step back as they took a step closer to her, "You seriously just had to answer that damned thing didn't you?!" N whispered harshly "We listen to his mouth enough at home!"<p>

"I HEARD THAT!" Ghetsis shouted angrily through the xtransceiver.

"Err..." The trio looked at each other nervously "What N meant to say is that..." Athena began as N and Concordia began making hand signals "We miss you...?"

N and Concordia facepalmed and shook their heads, _"Oh yeah...because we miss his complaining so much..." _Zorua said to Athena in a sarcastic tone, making the pink haired girl sweat drop.

Ghetsis rolled his well...one eye that wasn't covered by the robotic eyepatch he wore on his right eye, the three siblings could never figured out why he wore that thing to began with because one time he took it off and still had an eye, the only logical explanation they could come up with was that he was trying to be a Pirate in ugly clothes, "Listen,"Ghetsis said as Concordia began mocking what he said "I'll be in Accumula Town in an few minutes to deliver a speech on behalf of Team Plasma, Understand?" N. Athena and Concordia exchanged looks of horror at the mention of that,

"Yes Father" they said in unison, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Good" and with that the screen turned black as a symbol that he had hung up on the xtransceiver, which brought joy to the three,

N sighed as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "Why does he have to come here? he treats us as if we're little kids and can't do anything!" the green haired teen stated in a annoyed tone. "Now Concordia, I understand about him thinking that she's child-ish" the blonde glared at N as he continued "But us?!"

Athena shrugged "Well look at the bright side, it'll all be worth it after we liberate the Pokemon from Pokemon Trainers." the pink haired girl encouraged,

N rolled his eyes "At this point. I'm considering going to Sinnoh and if he tries to get on a plane to bring me back that I'll hire someone to take that plane down!" he stated,

"AND YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE THE MOST INNOCENT OUT OF THE THREE OF US?!" Concordia shouted in question. "Heck! Athena acts more innocent than you!" she crossed her arms "Did you hack into something and made yourself King of Team Plasma? because you sure as heck don't act the part, if anything I should of been put in the running."

The green haired teen glared at Concordia as Athena paled _"Here they go again..." _the pink haired girl sweat dropped and looked at her Ralts before shaking her head sadly, just one day, just one day! her brother and sister couldn't go one day without fighting!

Ralts looked at her Trainer then looked at Zorua and Gothita whom was watching their Trainers argue. the Dark type and Psychic type Pokemon turned their heads toward Athena with expressions that said 'This going to be one bloody trip around Unova' Ralts sweat dropped _"You know if you don't stop them...your going have to clean up a HUGE mess with whoever wins this argument..."_ Ralts told her Trainer, making Athena sigh.

That means she's going have to bail them out of jail, isn't she?

* * *

><p>"So we all take a step to Route 1 together and at the same time? Touko asked, blinking,<p>

Bianca nodded then linked her arms with Touko "Come On! Please!" Bianca said with the Puppy dog pout.

"Okay.."

Bianca Smiled happily as Cheren linked arms with Touko. making the brunette look at them before staring at the path in front of her, then the blonde haired girl began counting.

"One, Two, Three!" and they all take a step onto the route, officially marking the beginning of their journey,

Or Cheren and Bianca's Pokemon journey. since in fact. Touko didn't want to became Pokemon League Champion or a Professor or anything in that case,

No. her destiny was already written unlike Cheren and Bianca whose destiny wasn't already written along time ago.

What was her destiny? protect Princess Serenity. a.k.a. Usagi Tsukino at all costs. even in the 30th century where Usagi becomes Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo she must protect her. it's a job she must carry out until the day she dies and she wouldn't have it any other way seeing that she was loyal to the Princess of the Moon and would do anything to protect her.

Bianca squealed in excitement "THIS IS SO EXCITING!" she then squealed once again "I Wonder what will happen!"

Cheren nodded "It is pretty exciting," he stated then adjusted his glasses. he turned to Touko "Aren't you excited Touko?"

Touko looked at her two new friends then nodded with a smile, the brunette may have been smiling however on the inside she was worried about her friends and brother back home. although the pressure of having to lie to these two and fight monsters alone is going to be hard...somehow though she had a feeling that something good was going to come out of this sooner or later.

Little did the Earth Senshi know about what was about to unfold during this adventure.

**Think positively. It's the best way to turn around a bad situation. Quote by Minako Aino**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito: meaning sea-ocean<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Touko stared in awe at the town in front of her. it was very peaceful and the scenery around it was beautiful. it was nothing like Tokyo where it was always busy and loud and had monsters attacking it everyday...yeah...this just made Accumula Town more refreshing...

"So Cheren" Bianca began and looked at the black haired boy as she hugged her new Lillipup, Tepig on her left shoulder. "What are you gong to do? I'm thinking of healing my Pokemon."

Cheren glanced at her "I think I'll challenge some trainers to battle that way me and my team can get stronger" he replied with his arms crossed which Snivy whom on top of his head also did, he also had a new Pokemon which was a Purrloin that was walking right beside him.

They glanced at the brunette "What are you going to do Touko?" the blonde asked.

This made her pale "Umm..." Touko bit her lip "I'm going to heal my Pokemon...?" she said uncertainly then mentally cursed herself for making it sound more like a question than a answer, her newly caught Pidove whom she named Kazami and Kaito stared at their trainer. blinking.

Bianca smiled excitedly "YAYY! THEN WE CAN GO SHOPPING AT THE POKEMART TOGETHER!" Bianca said happily.

The brunette smiled but that soon made her homesick due to the fact that Bianca reminded her of how excited Usagi got when going to Crown's Arcade "Usagi-chan..."

Yes, I'm skipping Professor Junipers tour of the Pokemon Center o.o

* * *

><p>Touko And Bianca talked as they walked out of the Pokemon Center. they were just about to began looking for Cheren when he came running to up them, exhausted, the two looked at him confusedly before something caught Bianca's attention "Guys, look." she pointed out suddenly. pointing toward a group of men and women in ridiculous looking costumes with the letter 'P' outlined in blue, and in the center of them all. stood a man in a hideous multicolored robe with two eyes on the front, he had green hair and a red robotic eye patch covered his right eye however the eye that wasn't covered was red,<p>

Touko sweat dropped. this guy had fashion sense so bad it made Queen Beryl's outfit look fashionable, seriously what is wrong with this world? why is there a group of idiots dress as knights and whatever that guy was trying to be? she was brought back to reality when Cheren and Bianca began pulling her toward them.

When they finally got near the strange group, the brunette glanced at Cheren "Why so close to that revolting outfit?" she asked

Cheren stares at the group in front of them with a suspicious look gleaming in his cobalt eyes, "It may be important besides we might get a good laugh out of this" Cheren replied, Bianca didn't say anything only stared at the strange group in question.

The three began talking, but quieted down as the man with the red eye patch cleared his throat loudly, making Touko think "If this speech is more terrible than some of Mamoru's then when I get back I better get a car or a unlimited supply of Milkshakes o_e" she thought as she remembered that one time Mamoru made a speech so bad it put a Youma in a coma, Hey, That rhyme!

"My name is Ghetsis" the man said, Touko sweat dropped. who names their kid Ghetsis? "I am here representing Team Plasma."

"Hmm...Team Plasma for short it can be call TP...wait...that would mean toilet paper...eh...oh well" the brunette thought with a grin,

"Today, ladies and gentlemen," Touko watched as Ghetsis kept talking about some strange shit when she felt like someone was either watching her or staring at her, after being a Senshi for so long its bound to make you very easily aware of the people around you, Touko whipped her head toward her right and saw that a guy probably around her age with green hair was looking at her but quickly turned his attention back on Ghetsis as soon as she looked, she blinked and shrugged, though she was relieved that her fellow five inner Senshi wasn't there otherwise they would of dragged her over there and forced her to talk to him since they did that to her a lot back home...

Flashback...

* * *

><p>"Come on Touko-chan! He's a perfect match for you!" Minako whined as she try to yet again set the brunette up with a random person she didn't know as they began to leave the Hikawa Shrine,<p>

Touko gave her a dull look, making the five inner Senshi sweat drop at how much she and Mamoru looked alike when she gave that look. "No" she said in a bored tone as she went back to the book she was reading,

Minako pouted "Why do you always turn the guys I set you up with down?" the Senshi of Venus complained making Touko sweat drop as well as making her eye brow twitch.

Sighing. the Senshi of Earth closed her book since it didn't look like she'll finish it now, "Because my duty is to protect the Prince and Princess so until their married I won't date anyone due to the fact that it might get in the way of my job as a Senshi," Touko stated seriously, ever since the day she became a Senshi she promised Queen Serenity that she would protect Princess Serenity at all costs while on that same day she promised she'd fight for Prince Endymion's and Princess Serenity's happiness, and she wasn't about to break those promises.

Minako sighed in defeat "Fine...geez sometimes I swear your as stubborn as your brother" she said which made Touko raise a brow in question "Kidding!" she laughed nervously then looked up at the sky "Though you really do gotta give someone a chance at some point of your life. you know, live life to the fullest!"

Touko rolled her eyes "I know but not only destiny is what makes me unable to date but the fact that I am scared of dating someone and that once they find I'm a Senshi that they'll break up with me because they'll think I'm weird" the brunette explained "So in a way I highly doubt I'll find the right guy to go out with.."

The blonde smiled softly "Believe me you will.." the Senshi of Venus stated

Touko glanced at her "You think so Minako-chan?" she asked, Minako looked over to Usagi. Ami. Rei and Makoto whom nodded in agreement,

"Of course! Now would the goddess of love lie to you?" Minako said with a wink, making her comrades laugh "What?"

"Nothing!" Rei quickly said, confusing the blonde even more as the sun set and as the moon began to shine upon them.

End of flashback..

* * *

><p>Lost in her thoughts, she blocked Ghetsis out however two words caught her attention,<p>

"Pokemon Liberation" she glared at Ghetsis if someone were to say that about animals either Luna, Artemis, Usagi or Minako would beat them up! "Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

"Yeah...the Tokyo Mew Mew will and kick your ass while their at it" Touko thought, she then calmly walked up to Ghetsis with a raised brow, "I can detect that there is no truth truth in what you're saying but first I must say that by separating humans and Pokemon your knocking nature off balance which will endanger your life" she pointed at Ghetsis then a Team Plasma grunt "Your life" and she pointed to another Team Plasma grunt "Your life" she crossed her arms "I might as well say that it'll endanger everybody's life which will cause everyone to die and guess what? it'd be YOUR fault jackass" she turned to the Team Plasma grunts "Thank you for your attention." she said innocently then walked back to Cheren and Bianca.

Muttering was heard throughout the town as Ghetsis's non robotic eye twitched, he cleared his throat before continuing what he was saying. "That's right!" he said to nobody at all, making the town residents look at him weirdly, "We must liberate the Pokemon!" Touko rolled her eyes. she now knew what the first law of Crystal Tokyo should be, don't let crazy loons like Team Plasma into the Palace otherwise their ass will be personally handed to them by the Senshi and herself, "Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon will truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon...and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

And with that they took their flags and shove it up their ass. Nah. Just kidding! But that was what Touko was about to do to them if they didn't leave. though she found it just plain stupid that those Team Plasma people had to form a shield around Ghetsis, however there was something off about that guy's speech.

Touko shrugged as Bianca says "Well...that was...strange..." the blonde then pet her two Pokemon affectionately.

"Think that's strange you should come to Tokyo. we have strange things year around," The brunette thought and pet her Pokemon "If you ask me...I'd say that man was either drunk or on drugs," Kaito and Kazami ( Pidove ) nodded in agreement.

"I think everyone here agrees on that. I mean. Who in their right mind would want to separate people and Pokemon"

"Like I said...A MAN WHOSE DRUNK OR ON DRUGS"

Silence..

Touko looked up to the sky. she better get going that way she can complete this mission and get back home, besides its not like anything is standing in the way-wait...why is Cheren glaring at her and why is Bianca blushing?

She turned around and saw the reason why Cheren was glaring and why Bianca was blushing,

It was the same guy that was staring at her during the Plasma morons speech. he was looking over at them.

"He's cute..." Touko thought then shook her head "NO. Now is not the time to start crushing on someone! Protecting the Prince and Princess always comes first" she mentally scolded herself, completely oblivious to the fact that the guy from earlier was walking toward them.

Next thing she knew was that he ended up in front of them, asking in a fine, slightly deep voice, "Hello, My name's N." he introduced himself then looks at Touko whom had a brow raised "You. Your Pokemon, they were just saying..."

Cheren looked at him "Um hello? Yeah, name's Cheren. Did you just said that Touko's Pokemon was saying something? that's a odd thing to say" Cheren said with a raised brow.

N looked at Cheren with a slightly disappointed expression "Oh. Then, you three can't hear it either..how sad"

Touko mentally rolled her eyes, just who did he think he was? just because no one else can understand a Pokemon don't mean its sad or that you can think your all that. heck! people in her world can't understand animals yet their all just fine and happy. plus she knows two talking cats to prove it! three if you count Diana when she comes back in time with Chibi-usa.

"Yes, I can understand and talk to Pokemon." N said and glanced at her "You seem strong, How about a battle?"

The brunette shook her head "Sorry but I've got some important things to do" Touko replied.

"Oh?" N said and tilted his head with a confused look on his face and at this point Touko was wondering if he was mocking her "Like what?"

"Like protecting the Earth you idiot!" was what Touko really wanted to say but decided against it. she then calmly says "Like going to the next town before it gets dark"

"Oh..." N flipped the tip of the hat on her head "Are you sure your not just scared of battling and agree with Team Plasma?" he said in a taunting tone which much to his amusement he could see a fire lit up in her blue eyes that no other trainer he'd seen had. it was strange and seemed to hold a odd passion that wasn't for Pokemon battling but for something else.

"You got a lot of room to talk" Touko said coldly "If you believe in the crap they say then you should start off by releasing your own Pokemon" N was about to say something when Touko said something that shocked him to the core "Or are you the inside man whose working for them?"

N froze and paled at her words. Zorua whom was resting on N's shoulder looked at him with a shocked face "HOW DID SHE FIGURE IT OUT THAT FAST?!" Zorua shouted. shocked yet confused as to how a trainer who could of possibly just started their journey catch on to them that fast.

Bianca laughed nervously "She's just joking...Right Touko?" the blonde said then sweat dropped at the brunette's cold glance.

No response

"Right Touko?"

The brunette glanced at the blonde "Right.." she said dryly and turned back to N. the suspicious look still gleaming in her eyes. that was when she saw a girl with pink hair and another girl with blonde hair walk up him.

"N" the pink haired girl said as she walked up to him "We better get going before it gets dark. Striaton City is a long walk from here." she told N then noticed Touko. Cheren and Bianca "Oh hello. My name is Anthea, I am N's older sister" then the girl. Anthea, pointed to the blonde "And this is Concordia. she is also N's sister" Concordia smiled and waved.

"Please to meet you" Bianca said cheerfully while Cheren and Touko was silent.

After a long pause of silence. N finally spoke up "So how about that battle?"

A vein began popping out of Touko's forehead. is that all people do in this world? bother you about a dumb battle until you say yes? sighing. the brunette said "Fine! But lets make it fast," she looked at her Pokemon "So who wants to battle?"

Oshawott raised his hand "Okay Kaito wants to battle" after saying that Touko put the Oshawott on the ground as N brought out a Purrloin. she glanced at N real quick before looking Kaito in the eyes "Now remember, winning isn't everything because if you won things all the time life will be too easy besides" Touko winked "Losing is just another reason to try harder next time"

"Osha! osha wott!" Kaito said happily before he hugged his trainer. N coughed to gain their attention. making the trainer and Pokemon look at him.

N crossed his arms "Don't you know that nicknaming Pokemon is a way of branding them knowing they belong in the wi-" he trailed off when he saw how Touko was looking at him. if looks could kill he'd be dead at the moment seeing that her glare was getting more and more deadly with each passing second.

Touko crossed her arms "Don't you know that by parting humans and Pokemon will kill the humans off? plus if you keep trying to make me leave my Pokemon you will no longer have a face because I'll rip it off." the brunette replied which made Anthea and Concordia look at N as if he was crazy to battle her.

"Don't battle her...I think she's a little off-" Concordia began but got interrupted by Touko.

"I can hear what your saying baka."

Laughing nervously. Concordia took a far step away from N, which much to her surprise Anthea did the same. "I guess she doesn't want to get hit by that girl either.." the blonde thought.

Cheren stepped forth "I'll be the referee" he said and adjusted his glasses before pointing at the two Pokemon "Begin!"

"Purrloin use scratch!" N ordered

Purrloin quickly ran up to Oshawott and scratched him. Touko bit her lip. "Kaito use water gun!" she ordered which much to her dismay Purrloin once again scratched Oshawott before he could use his attack on the cat like creature. the brunette held her breath.

This was gonna be a long battle..

* * *

><p>Oshawott staggered backwards and would of it fell backwards had it not been for Touko catching him, her blue eyes filled with worry. "How about we call the battle off sweetie?" she said softly as she looked at all the scratches on the water type Pokemon's body.<p>

Thinking that the brunette was giving her Pokemon a potion. N then said "Purrloin use shadow claw!" he ordered quickly.

"What?!" Knowing that Oshawott was hurt enough, she got in front of the small Pokemon and covered him with her body as the cat Pokemon dug its claws into her back. making the girl scream in pain. and as the dark type Pokemon kept digging its claws into her back all she could do was bite her lip to try to ignore all the pain.

Once she knew that there was no more scratching she was afraid to look at her back. knowing that its probably a gruesome sight.

"Touko!" Cheren and Bianca shouted as they ran to their friend who was hissing in pain. Cheren glared at N "What was that for?!" He snapped at the green haired teen, his eyes blazing with anger.

"I thought she was healing her Pokemon so I told Purrloin to knock Oshawott's HP down" N explained

"Did you see her hold a potion?!"

"Well no but I-"

"Then you shouldn't of told your Purrloin to-"

"-I am okay" Touko's weak voice said as she got up. Oshawott in her arms and Pidove flying back to sit on her shoulder. "I'm heading to the Pokemon Center...you two" she glanced at Cheren and Bianca "Can go on without me" and with that Touko began walking away while saying a few quiet "Owws"

N returned Purrloin to its pokeball when Anthea slapped his arm "What?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Why don't you go and apologize to her? her back was rather bloody" Anthea said with her hand on her hip, a strict expression on her face.

"And why should I apologize to a trainer who abuses their Pokemon? if anything she well deserved it" N said a matter of fact-ly making a vein pop out of her head.

Anthea huffed "Abuse her Pokemon? she put herself in front of Purrloin's shadow claw!" the pink haired girl stated. her face red.

"Eh?" N walked away and began to go the direction toward Striaton City, leaving Anthea with a red face and twitching eye while Concordia sweat dropped, "FINE! ME AND CONCORDIA WILL GO APOLOGIZE TO HER OUR SELF!" Anthea shouted then took notice that Cheren and Bianca were staring at her weirdly "Oh don't look at me that way, there's much more weirder people in this world than me." Anthea said and began dragging Concordia to the Pokemon Center,

"Okay I got four minutes until Kaito is fully healed now all I got do is heal myself" Touko thought and sat Kazami on the stink of the girls's bathroom. her Pidove tilted her head as her trainer turned around and glanced at the mirror to get a good look of her back "I hope this works" she muttered before she started glowing and was outlined with a gold aura, seeing that her Pokemon had a confused look she said "I'll explain later,"

She took a deep breath before putting her hands where her injury was to starting healing it with her Pokemon staring in shock, unaware that a certain pink haired girl and blonde was watching her as the scratches on her back began to disappear, and once the injuries fully healed Touko felt like someone was watching her however she turned around to find no one there,

Touko shrugged and picked Kazami up "Now lets go pick up Kaito and hopefully when we get to that Striaton City place I can buy me a new shirt and vest that isn't bloody" the brunette said and walked out of the bathroom. passing a hidden gasping Anthea and Concordia.

"S-She.." and with that...they fainted..o_o

* * *

><p>N tapped his foot as he waited for his sisters, okay he was used to Concordia being this slow but usually Anthea sped her up. he sighed. maybe he should just go to Striaton City if their going to take forever.<p>

Zorua puffed his cheeks "Why did your dad make your sisters come with you again?" Zorua asked in a bored tone as he sat on the ground. looking up at his trainer.

"To be honest I am not sure why he told them to come along with me" N admitted and checked his xtransceiver. it was two thirty when he left them and it takes them thirty minutes to apologize to someone? geez. he sure was glad that he wasn't Touko then.

A bush rustling caught his attention. he and Zorua turned to bush to see a human like bug pokemon staring at them.

Zorua tilted his head "Is that a Pokemon?" The dark type Pokemon asked his trainer with a confused expression.

"Err..." N looked at it "I...have no idea..."

"Then throw a pokeball at it to make sure and if it is then release it,"

The green haired teen gulped and brought out a pokeball "Okay..here goes nothing..."he threw the pokeball at it. which hit the odd creature in the face. making it stare at N before growling as spikes came out of his head. he paled "O-Okay...its not a Pokemon...NOW WHAT DO WE DO?!"

The dark type Pokemon laughed nervously "Simple...WE RUN LIKE HELL!" Zorua said and began running the way they came from.

N glanced at where Zorua once was before shouting "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" as the creature began chasing him.

* * *

><p>"So...yeah...I'm a Sailor Soldier who has to protect the earth from evil and also protect the Moon Princess" Touko explained the end of the story to her two Pokemon who stared in awe as they continued to walk along the route to Striaton City when a scream was heard, quickly. Touko ran behind a tree and glanced around as Oshawott and Pidove got off her shoulders.<p>

Seeing that nobody was near. she would of grabbed her henshion rod if it was with here that is. the brunette's eyes widen as she remembered her henshin rod was probably back home...knowing someone could be getting attacked by a Youma.

Just. Bloody. Briliant.

Touko banged her fist against the tree. dang it! She never wished for a enemy to attack Earth so bad! Why? Because at least she'd be in her dimension! And she couldn't tell her Pokemon to battle a Youma because it would have no effect!

Oshawott and Pidove blinked when they saw a faint glow in Touko's bag. "Osha! Osha wott!" "Pi! Pi dove!" the water type and flying type Pokemon called out to get their trainer's attention.

"Eh?" Touko glanced at them confusedly then looked at her bag just in time to see the glow fade. she knelt down and put her bag on the ground as she began to search inside when her hands in contact with the familiar object. picking it up from inside the bag. she sighed in relief as her fingers went across the handle of the rod.

She glanced at her Pokemon as she stood up. a serious expression on her face. "Stay here. I'll be right back" Touko assured and with that she began running to where she heard the scream was heard and as she did so she shouted "Earth Crystal Power, Make-up!"

And thus...activated her transformation.

Touko's Henshin...

* * *

><p>Touko's body was covered with different shades of brown as she twirled around. henshin rod in hand and her hair no longer in its ponytail. many blue petals float and surround her body. She curls around the petals and they create her leotard and sailor collar. Quickly after, another burst of petals flows from her brooch and she springs back, as her bows, gloves, boots and choker form in what looks like leafs. Her Earth symbol glows on her forehead at this moment and her tiara forms and after that...she strikes a pose,<p>

* * *

><p>N looked around as he stopped running. taking a moment to catch his breath. "I think...we lost it..." he said when he saw that the creature that was chasing him and Zorua was finally gone.<p>

"Guess who!" a creepy voice said. N and Zorua slowly turned around to see the creature that was once chasing them standing a few feet away from them.

"Okay, enough running! Zorua use foul play!" N ordered. Zorua nodded as he ran toward the creature to use his attack on it however as soon as he jumped to hit it. the creature knocked Zorua away from it with its arm "Zorua!" N shouted before taking note that the dark type Pokemon was flying in his direction. and he took that note as soon as Zorua slammed into him and knocked him off his feet.

Zorua moaned in pain as he got up and looked at his trainer "N! Are you okay?" he asked in a concern tone. hopping off of his trainer's body.

N sat up and rubbed the back of his head to try to stop the throbbing pain "I will be once I stop seeing doubles of everything..." and once his vision went to back to normal he felt his heart in his throat.

The creature was right in front of them. a sinister smile on its face. it raised one of the legs on its back and shouted "Die human!" as it brought its leg done to stab them. the trainer and Pokemon closed their eyes. waiting for the impact however...

**_Zoom!_**

"Huh?" N opened her eyes to see that the creature's leg had been cut by something and when he looked to see what it was he had found out that it had been cut by a blue rose. he tilted his head in confusion. how the heck can a rose cut something?!

"Hey you!" N whipped his head to the left to see a girl clothed in a white leotard with a brown fuku/mini shirt with a green blow on the back of it. a brown choker with a gold star on it. a green bow on her chest that was connected to a small brown cape that had a white stripe on it and in the middle of the bow laid a blue brooch. brown knee high boots that was white at the top. white elbow-length gloves with brown piping and she wore earrings that was two pearls and at the end of the earrings were blue roses. pale pink lipstick and a white mask on her face however the trait that stand out most was the golden tiara on her forehead that had a brown gem in the middle of it.

"Who are you?" the creature asked 

The girl space her index and middle finger out as a small blue light began to glow between her fingers and soon formed into a blue rose. she held it up toward her face and struck a pose"Who am I?" she said. a smirking forming on her face. "My guardian is the planet of life. The soldier of nature, Sailor Earth!" she turned her head toward the creature's direction "I am a Sailor Senshi. brought here by a new crisis.." she threw the rose at it only this time stabbing it in the arm "And I have arrive!"

The creature took the rose out of its arm and glared at the girl. Sailor Earth, with a snarl."I thought Sailor Senshi couldn't travel to other dimensions!" it shouted in frustration.

Sailor Earth put a hand on her hip. the smirk still on her face. "And I thought Youmas only attacked our Earth because of Sailor Moon's crystal, life is full of surprises!" she said

The Youma growled "It doesn't matter because this human is still getting their life force drain!" it said and was about to try to hit N again when something that the trainer and Pokemon did not expect to happened.

"Hurricane winds!" Sailor Earth shouted as she sent out a strong force of wind-air at the Youma. slamming it into a tree. Sailor Earth walked up to N calmly "Any serious injures"

N blinked and shook his head. she sighed in relief "Good..now if you'll excuse me.." she held out her hand as a gold circle with a cross inside it appeared "Earth!" she began as what looked like boulders. flames. water and air flew around her hand. she then held her hand up as the four elements formed into a ball. "Elemental...BURST!" and with that she slammed the ball into the ground and toward the Youma and once it hit it...the said Youma fell to its knees.

"As much as I'd like the woods I'm afraid I have to go because I got places to be and people to see" she said as a golden sword appeared in her hand "Earth samurai..." she began as she ran at the Youma while lighting began to spark on the sword "Lighting flash!" and with those two final words she slashed the Youma in half, quickly turning it into dust.

Sailor Earth blew a piece of hair out of her face while making her sword disappear "Well...that was easy..." she said to herself and was about to leave when a voice caught her attention.

"Who are you?" N Asked. Getting a strange vibe from the girl in front of him. She glanced at him with a smile "My name is Sailor Earth" She introduced.

N shook his head "No, really. Who are you?" he once again asked "What's your real name?"

Sailor Earth crossed her arms and smiled smugly "That's for me to know and you to find out" she said in a singsong voice. N stared at her when a voice called his name.

He turned around to see his sisters running toward him "Well looks like I must take my leave here" Sailor Earth said. he turned around and looked at her as the Senshi of Earth gave him a V for Victory sign "But next time try not to get attack by any monsters kay?" N's face turned red and Zorua wasn't sure if his trainer was angry or blushing but looked up at Sailor Earth who grinned at his trainer "See ya later!" and with that Sailor Earth ran as fast as the speed of light through the woods the same time that Anthea and Concordia finally got close enough to see her.

Anthea blinked "Who was that?" she asked her younger brother in a confused tone.

"Sailor Earth.." he muttered and looked behind him to see the blue rose that she threw to cut the Youma's leg was still on the ground. it's stem being far enough into the ground that it stood but leaned a little bit. he picked it up as her words echoed in his head "That's for me to know and you to find out" a girl from another dimension that can use Pokemon moves? who would of thought about something like that?

"Uh hello! Earth to N! Can you tell us what happened?!" Concordia shouted at him which much to her dismay he did not respond. only stare at the blue rose that he was currently holding in his hand.

Maybe this journey won't just be about finding the twin dragons but to also figure out who Sailor Earth is?

This is going to be one weird ass journey that's for sure. and hopefully Sailor Earth might not be against Team Plasma since she is the so call 'soldier of nature' so surely she'll agree to their ideals right?

Right?

**Don't get in our way. Battle games are dangerous. Quote by Sailor Uranus.**

* * *

><p>AN: The only reason why Touko used the Outer Senshi speech is because she was brought there by a new crisis therefore it fitted her arrival to battle in the Pokemon world.<p>

Kaito: Sea-Ocean (Water type Pokemon)

Kazami: Beautiful Wind (Flying type Pokemon)


End file.
